


The Truth About The Truth

by MarimoBushido



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fight Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimoBushido/pseuds/MarimoBushido
Summary: Zoro wanted to fight the urge to respond, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “For some reason… I can't seem to stop telling the truth.”





	The Truth About The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The fic begins pre timeskip, probably starting sometime between Alabasta and Skypiea. And will probably take place over the course of the story through the timeskip.

The mysteries of the Grand Line knows no bounds, much like the appetite of a particular group of pirates that set sail there. And with being a pirate comes regular exploration of islands, some of which hadn't seen any human contact in quite some time. This lead to constant trips into the unknown, and many cases of confusion and panic. Yet it was nothing with which the Straw Hat pirates couldn't handle. Or so some of them thought.

\---

“I think I've seen this tree before. That rock looks familiar too.” Zoro mumbled to himself, unknowingly passing the same location for the third time. 

Sitting on a fallen tree to rest, the swordsman dropped a basket full of fruit beside him. He managed to round up a decent amount of food and had decided it was time to head back to the ship. Unfortunately for him, that was over half an hour ago. But Zoro was always proficient at getting himself lost, even on the smallest of islands. 

“I'm sure the cook won't mind if I have a little snack before dinner.” Zoro pulled the basket closer, a specific piece of fruit catching his eye. 

The swordsman noted the berry's peculiar color, a beautiful gradient of pink and purple. Zoro had never seen anything like it before and was extremely curious about its taste, especially since he had only been able to find one. All the more reason to eat it in secret, away from the captain's gaze. 

Zoro wasted no time in devouring the fruit. The taste was bland, yet refreshing. It was always a gamble for Zoro to try new fruits, seeing as how he didn't care for sweet things. Yet this unknown berry was neither bitter nor sugary, which was oddly pleasant. 

Almost immediately after swallowing the last bite Zoro could hear distant footsteps approaching. He turned his eyes to the sound and waited for the source to appear from behind the trees.

“I thought someone was slacking off back here,” Nami spoke as she appeared from behind the bushes. 

“I was just resting for a moment.” Zoro sounded cold, yet he was secretly happy to be found. 

“You couldn't walk a few more feet? The ship is just beyond these trees.” The tone of the navigators voice threatened laughter as she pointed behind her. 

Zoro could feel a blush faintly paint his cheeks as he looked away with a pout. ‘I knew that’ is what he wanted to say. “I got lost again,” is what he admitted instead. 

Why did he say that so suddenly? Zoro almost never spoke of his terrible sense of direction, let alone openly declared it. He had no idea what had come over him. The blush on his face deepened slightly, but not enough for Nami to notice in the light of the setting sun. 

“Well that's surprisingly honest of you.” A hint of suspicion painted her face as she spoke. 

“Let's just go,” Zoro snapped as he rose to his feet, swinging the basket of fruit over his shoulder. 

Nami simply shrugged off Zoro's strange behavior and escorted him back to the ship. The swordsman’s thoughts still lingering on his previous response as they walked in silence. Only a few minutes passed before the two of them arrived at the Going Merry. 

Zoro quickly made his way into the galley, a certain navigator still hot on his heels as he walked through the door. 

The smell of dinner being prepared was the first thing Zoro noticed, his stomach suddenly decided that the berry he ate wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his growing hunger. 

The second thing the swordsman noticed was the man preparing the food. He approached the cook and watched as Sanji brought a spoon up to his mouth to test the soup he was preparing. The warm liquid quickly disappeared behind the blond's lips, and Zoro couldn't help but lick his own in response.

“Oi cook,” Zoro spoke up before it became obvious he was staring. 

Sanji's gaze vaguely ran over Zoro as he held out the basket of fruit for the blond to take. 

“Just sit it down somewhere.” Sanji sounded slightly irritated. “I'll put it away when I get the chance.” 

Zoro did just that, placing the basket on top of some wooden crates in the corner, surprisingly without complaint. 

“So guess what Sanji-kun.” Nami sat herself at the table, slight mischief in her eyes. 

“Yes, what is it Nami-san?” Sanji practically spun around in delight as the navigator called his name. The cooks personality now completely the opposite from how it was mere seconds ago.

“Zoro actually admitted to getting lost this time.” Nami’s words cut like knives into the swordsman’s ego. He couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed even though he had made no effort to ask her to stay silent about his slip up. 

“Sadly it's true.” Zoro found himself unknowingly admitting once again. His hand quickly rising to his mouth as soon as the words poured out. 

Zoro didn't stay in the galley long enough to hear the cook’s response, he instead made his way up to the crow’s nest in an attempt to collect his thoughts. 

When Zoro made it to the top he was unexpectedly greeted by Usopp, who was sitting down tinkering with some small contraption that was unknown to the swordsman. And although Zoro had hoped to find the crow's nest unoccupied, he welcomed Usopp's company all the same. 

“Yo. Finally made it back, huh?” Usopp laughed, pulling his attention away from his work.

Zoro simply chuckled in nervous agreement while rubbing the back of his neck. It was clear that he was still acting very strange, regardless of who was in his company.

Usopp thankfully didn't seem to notice and began talking about this and that. He mostly talked about how his day of scavenging went, and that it had apparently ended in a heated duel with a giant ghost that he was of course the victor of. But then suddenly the long-nosed man’s tone changed.

“But anyways… Is everything okay with you Zoro? You seem a bit- off. Like more off than usual.”

‘What's that supposed to mean?’ is what he wanted to say. “Something is sort of bothering me,” is what he admitted instead. 

But before Usopp could inquire Zoro threw his hands up in a sudden fit of rage. 

“I did it again! Why is this happening to me?” Zoro ran his hands through his hair, attempting to collect himself. 

“Why is what happening?” Usopp blinked wildly in confusion. 

The swordsman had finally realized what was going on. The truth was simply pouring from his mouth and he seemingly had no control over it. Yet Zoro impulsively decided to test his theory right then and there. 

“Usopp, ask me a question! Any question, as long as the answer is obvious.” Zoro suddenly reached out and grabbed his friends shoulders, startling him even further. 

“What?! What are you talking about Zoro?” 

“Just ask me a question. Something stupid like, 'what's your name' or 'what color is your hair.' Anything!”

“Um, okay I guess.” Usopp began to sweat nervously. “What's your name then?”

Zoro had already decided that he was going to lie and say that his name was Usopp. He had the words on the tip of his tongue. Yet when he opened his mouth to respond, his brain went on autopilot. 

“Roronoa Zoro.” the swordsman’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Wait! No it's not! My name is Roronoa Zoro.”

Usopp’s face twisted into a mixture of fear and amusement. “Wait, hold on a second. I am so confused.” 

“Just ask me another question, damnit!” Zoro barked.

“Ok! Ok! Geez...” Usopp waved his hands defensively in front of his face. “What's your hair color?”

Zoro burned it into his mind that he was going to say black. And yet when he opened his mouth he only spoke the truth once more.

“Green.” The swordsman simply hung his head in defeat upon answering. It was painfully obvious that he was unable to tell any lies. 

“Alright. Thanks Usopp. That's all I needed to know.” Zoro stood up and threw his leg over the edge of the crow's nest, he was about to make his way down the mast before suddenly stopping in his tracks. “But don't tell anyone about this or I'll slice you up, you understand?” The swordsman threatened, recalling his previous mishap with Nami.

Usopp didn't say a word, he instead nodded vigorously, his hands still held in a defensive manner.

\---

Zoro was the last one to make it to dinner that night, which was extremely unusual. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice except for the cook. Sanji leaned against the counter, drying his hands on a towel when Zoro finally walked in through the galley door. The cook eyed him oddly as he reached up to remove the cigarette from between his lips. Zoro should have know that Sanji would've noticed, given that the cook never started eating until everyone else had already been served. 

Nevertheless Zoro ignored Sanji's gaze and sat himself down in his usual spot, his food already neatly placed in front of him. The aroma from the soup caused Zoro's stomach to remind him just how hungry he was, making him quickly dig in. 

“Delicious.” 

The entire crew suddenly had their eyes glued onto Zoro. The swordsman now hyper aware that he had actually said that out loud. 

Across the galley Zoro heard the sound of a ladle dropping back into the soup pot. Everyone's eyes now turned to the cook. Sanji had frozen in the middle of pouring his own bowl, his shoulders stiffened slightly.

“What did you just say marimo?” Sanji’s voice was suddenly the loudest thing in the room.

“I um- said it was delicious. The soup.” Zoro mentally kicked himself for repeating it, but he had no control over his own words anymore. 

“Ooh! Zoro never compliments Sanji's food!” Luffy interjected loudly.

“He has been oddly truthful today.” Nami nodded knowingly. 

“Why the sudden honesty? Did you have a near-death experience swordsman-san?” Robin inquired morbidly. 

As the crew began to talk amongst themselves Zoro only took notice of the cook, who had finally sat at the opposite end of the table. His face turned down towards his meal, yet Zoro could clearly see the redness on his cheeks. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger was debatable. 

\---

A constant string of yawns could be heard coming from the crow's nest that night. Exhaustion weighed down Zoro's eyelids, yet the swordsman’s jumbled mind refused to let him rest. Deciding that sleep was a lost cause, he stood and quietly made his way down the mast. 

What Zoro had hoped to find in the galley that late at night was some form of alcohol to calm his nerves. What he instead found was the blond sitting at the table alone, a cigarette burning brightly between his fingers. 

“If you're here to raid my kitchen you can think again.” Sanji exhaled a large cloud of smoke, his gaze locked on the swordsman.

Zoro bit his bottom lip, knowing full well that he was unable to hide his intentions. “I just wanted a drink.”

The cook scoffed and waved a hand for Zoro to join him at the table. “I'm assuming you mean the alcoholic type.” 

Sanji removed himself from the table and made his way across the room, retrieving two glasses and a large bottle of sake.

Dumbstruck, Zoro sat himself down at the table across from were Sanji had been seated. 

“Here,” Sanji spoke as he filled one of the glasses and placed it in front of Zoro.

“Uh- Thanks.” Zoro was quick to take a large drink, suddenly feeling nervous about his current situation. 

“So what gives?” Sanji took a sip of his own glass after sitting himself down in front of the swordsman. “Why the sudden personality change?”

“Personality change?” Zoro blinked in confusion. “No, that's not it.” 

“Then what is it?” The cook put out his cigarette before continuing. “Because the marimo I know would never compliment my cooking. So you're obviously an impostor right?”

Zoro wanted to fight the urge to respond, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “For some reason… I can't seem to stop telling the truth.” His eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

“What- like you can't lie at all?” Sanji’s visible eye widened in disbelief.

Zoro nodded his head in agreement, causing his frown to deepen. “It’s not just that though. It's almost like I'm just blurting out whatever thought comes to mind.”

“You're serious?” 

“Idiot! You really think I'd make up something like this and then tell you of all people if I wasn't serious?”

“Fair enough.” Sanji’s lips began to tug into a faint smile. “But still, this is interesting news.”

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “And what exactly do you mean by that, idiot cook?” 

Sanji's smile simply widened at the question, “If what you just told me is true then I have to test it out, right?”

Zoro tightened his jaw, nervous of what was to come. “Whatever you're thinking of trying, you can forget it.” 

“Ooh,” Sanji's voice hummed mockingly throughout the galley. “Is that so?”

“Anyways-” The swordsman quickly downed the rest of his sake and stood abruptly. “Thanks for the drink but I should get back on watch.”

“Not so fast marimo.” The cooks hand wrapped tightly around Zoro's wrist, pulling him back down into his seat. “Wouldn't you like another glass first?”

Frowning deeply, Zoro knew he couldn't deny the truth. “Yes... But it would be a lot nicer if you would just let me have the entire bottle and go.” 

“Yeah well- I'm not nice. At least not to stupid marimos,” Sanji spoke as he poured Zoro another glass. A moment of silence rang throughout the dark room before the cook continued, his voice almost a whisper now. “You said my cooking was delicious.” 

The swordsman was caught off guard by the sincerity in Sanji's tone. “Uh- well yeah. Everything you cook is amazing. But why does it matter?” 

The blond quickly averted his gaze, clearly annoyed by something. 

Seeing that pained expression on Sanji's face filled Zoro with a false sense of superiority, despite his situation. “What's the matter ero cook? Did I embarrass you?” 

“Oh shut up! How would you like it if I suddenly started complimenting your swordsmanship?”

Zoro’s frown returned to his face all too quickly. “I'd call bullshit.” 

“Exactly!”

The two sat in silence for a moment more, returning to their drinks briefly as they thought. 

“You think all my cooking is amazing?”

“Yes dumbass! Your food is amazing! It’s the best I've ever eaten! Now will you please just drop it?” Zoro's eyebrows furrowed in frustration from having to repeat something so embarrassing so many times.

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at Zoro’s outburst. A real heartfelt laugh that caused Zoro's chest to swell with happiness. He began to wonder if he had ever managed to pull such a pleasant laugh from the cook before. 

“Just admit it,” Sanji said as he finally managed to collect himself. “You really like me, huh?” 

Zoro knew that Sanji was speaking in terms of friendship, yet he felt his heartbeat quicken despite himself. “W-well of course dumbass.” 

The blond froze for a moment, his smile dropping slightly. “What was that?”

“I said-!” Zoro threw his hands down on the table, leaning forward to get his point across. “Of course I like you- I always have!” 

“Wha-” Sanji sat back in surprise, his mouth opening to search for a response he didn't have. 

Zoro could feel the heat rise to his face once more and was suddenly very grateful for his naturally tan skin. 

“I mean-!” The swordsman rushed to defend his pride, not once stopping to think of the situation he put himself in. “What I meant to say was that- I really like you!”

Sanji stood up so quickly that his glass of sake tipped over. “Cut it out! Stop saying weird things!” 

“I can't help it! Maybe if you stopped making me think weird things!” Zoro covered one hand over his mouth in disbelief. He couldn't stand sharing the same air as the cook anymore. He needed to leave. Now. 

“Wait a minute- you can't just leave after saying something like that!” Sanji's hand was around his wrist once again, this time tighter than Zoro was currently comfortable with. 

The swordsman managed to drag himself to the galley door, but was forcefully kicked into the wall before he could reach for the handle. Sanji was quick to grab the collar of Zoro's shirt, keeping him in place. 

“Asshole! I told you to stop!”

“Don't touch me.” Zoro attempted to sound as threatening as possible. 

“Why not, huh?! I thought you really liked me!”

“Bastard! It's because I like you!” Zoro tried to force his mouth shut, yet the confessions just kept coming. “You're too close. I can't breathe.” 

Sanji's hands began to shake violently and twist harder into Zoro's shirt. Surely the cook was about to stomp him into the ground.

“So what exactly does that mean, shitty swordsman?” Sanji's voice was low and husky. “Are you trying to say you wanna kiss me or something?” 

Zoro had spent his entire life training both his mind and body, yet he was defeated so easily by a mere piece of fruit. His honor and pride discarded so easily, his heart and emotions put on display against his will. What more did he have to lose? 

“Yes.” Zoro now sounded breathless. “You have no idea-” 

A few seconds passed without another word, then suddenly Sanji's face came closer, eyes closing and breath hot against Zoro’s skin. As soon as their lips connected Zoro lost any sort of composure he had left. For once he let himself give in, let himself be affected so strongly by the person he cared so deeply about. The lips that he so desperately craved all this time were now pressed softly against his own, as if Sanji himself was unsure of his own actions. And the hands he greatly desired to touch his body were now untangling themselves from his shirt collar and snaking up his neck. 

As the kiss deepened, Zoro found himself feeling dizzy. The swordsman was nearly falling to pieces in Sanji’s grasp. The blond’s hands now exploring short green locks. A slight tug on the hair tore a low moan from Zoro’s throat, causing Sanji's breath to hitch unexpectedly. The kiss then ended abruptly, both men now breathing heavily as a result. 

“Bastard,” the cook spoke between labored breaths. “How dare you say those things to me.”

“I already told you,” Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips tightly, trying to pull him closer. “I can only say what's on my mind.” 

“Then tell me why.”

“Why what?” Zoro attempted to resume the kiss but was only met with the cook’s palm against his mouth. 

“Why is this happening? What is this?” Sanji's face recoiled in disgust regarding his own actions.

“Why does it matter? You liked it didn't you?”

“Shut up!” Sanji hissed as he began to wiggle free from Zoro’s hold.

“Make me.” 

The swordsman watched as Sanji's face softened. A distant, searching look in his gaze. “We should stop. I'm a total lightweight when it comes to alcohol. I don't want to-” 

“To what?” Zoro suddenly felt his chest tighten in an unpleasant way. “Make a mistake?”

“No! That's not it!” Sanji responded more quickly than he would have liked to. “This is just all happening so fast.”

Zoro released his hold from the cook, casting his eyes down to the floor. He began to wonder if it was him that had actually made the mistake. 

There was a moment of silence before Sanji spoke up again. “I didn't hate it if that's what you're thinking.”

“Then what's the problem?”

“That is the problem dumbass! Can't you see how utterly fucked up this must be for me?”

Sanji had always been a ladies man, which is why Zoro had never really planned on telling the cook about his feelings before tonight. But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Sanji actually reciprocating them in some way. It was still unbelievable, but Zoro was finally starting to understand Sanji's dilemma.

“Sorry,” was all Zoro managed to get out.

“Look, don't apologize.” The cook placed his hands gently on Zoro's chest as he took a step closer. “I said I didn't hate it, okay? This is all just very... surprising.”

Zoro didn't move a muscle, afraid to take any action on his own. But luckily for him, Sanji's hands dropped down to rest on his waist.

“It's just confusing,” Sanji spoke softly as he inched closer, the two of them now barely apart. “Why do I want this so bad? It doesn't make any sense.”

“I stopped caring about that a long time ago.” Zoro admitted quietly. 

“Interesting,” Sanji hummed into Zoro's ear, his lips gently brushing against golden earrings. 

Both bodies were now pressed completely against one another. Zoro could feel Sanji place a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, which sent a shiver of excitement throughout his entire body. All of the swordsman’s senses felt extremely heightened to anything pertaining to the cook at the moment. 

“Do you ever think of me?” Sanji asked sheepishly as his hips rolled against Zoro's experimentally in order to get his point across.

“Of course-” Zoro managed to choke out, his thoughts far too jumbled to think properly at the moment. He could already feel himself getting hard. “You're all I can ever think about.”

Sanji exhaled a shaky breath against Zoro's skin, their bodies pressing tightly against each other. “Zoro… You have to stop me.”

“Why would I do that, idiot?” Zoro's voice suddenly sounded serious. “This entire time I've wanted you so badly.” 

Both men jerked from embarrassment. Zoro placed a hand over his mouth, mortified by his own words. Sanji leaned back slightly, pure lust painting his expression. The blond knew he needed to collect himself before things went too far.

“Damnit. I'm too sober for this.” Despite himself, Sanji took a step back. “You should go back to your watch now. I don't know if my heart can handle much more of this right now.”

Zoro's knew the same was also true for himself, his face now burning red hot from embarrassment. 

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Zoro finally slipped out of the kitchen and headed back to his shift without another word.


End file.
